


透过谎言去拥抱你

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 写在一切之前：内容全部为脑补，有魔改——2012年卡洛琳出轨并且两个人离婚（对不起前妻……）卡卡回归米兰以后在米兰终老，所有美好都是卡配罗的，ooc都是我的。





	1. Chapter 1

“走吧！”  
“走了走了！”  
2012年对于皇家马德里并不是很轻松的年份，梦之巴萨的三冠，拜仁客场的强势，穆里尼奥渐渐失去了对于球队更衣室的控制力，整个银河战舰弥漫这一股祸起萧墙的硝烟味。  
这个时候夜店就是一个释放压力的好去处。  
穿着性感的美人，高浓度的酒精，光怪陆离的灯光，好像什么都不用顾忌什么都不用去思考，把自己交给灯红酒绿纸醉金迷的夜晚。  
“KAKA？你不去么？”  
这位今年状态稳步回升的天价中场刚刚洗完澡，平日里蓬松柔软的卷毛一缕一缕湿漉漉的搭在他光洁的额头上。他平静的关上自己的衣柜，转头对着他巴西的后辈Marcelo露出一个微笑，“嗯，我不去。”  
“Marcelo！你不知道上帝之子是不爱去夜店的么？”  
“他有圣经就够了，走了走了！”  
Marcelo还想说什么，一把被早就收拾好东西亟不可待去一掷千金的队友们勾着脖子带出去，更衣室门缓缓合上，Marcelo只能看见灯光在上帝之子脸上打下了不可捉摸的阴影。  
更衣室只剩下KAKA。  
KAKA整理了一下自己的衣服，柔然的布料贴着他的皮肤随着他的动作抖动，摩擦着他因为冷水澡而渐渐冷却的皮肤。镜子里面的人看着自己，因为微笑而翘起的唇角被看不见的手抚平，紧紧的绷成一条直线。  
“比起那种尴尬的笑，你这个样子还稍微好看一点。”Cristiano Ronaldo的声音在更衣室响起来，他刚刚洗完澡，腰间就裹了一条浴巾，坦荡荡的展露着比例完美的胸肌和腹肌。这位超级七号的继承人，在进入银河战舰以后一刻不停的在塑造自己的肉体，他让自己看起来像是阿波罗或者是荷鲁斯一般的神祇，最好能像神祇一样上天入地无所不能。  
KAKA又微笑起来。

Cristiano换好衣服走出更衣室的时候，葡语帮的人都在停车场等他。现在他是银河战舰的绝对核心，是银河战舰的精神领袖，哪怕是在夜店他也是最有魅力的一个，他有自己的威严。  
停车场里面属于K8的那辆奥迪已经开走了。  
Cristiano想起那个人令人烦躁的笑容，钻进自己保时捷，出库就是一脚油门。  
现在的他才不是上帝之子，不过是一个失意的普通人罢了。

“——光明之子，天使们呀，  
因为你们看见他，你们在天上，  
便用歌词和交响曲，  
昼夜不停地围绕着他的宝座欢唱，  
在地上的芸芸众物呀，  
你们合声歌颂他，  
起、承、转、合，永不停息。  
最美丽的星辰、夜的最后一员啊！  
纵不属于曙光，也该是白昼的先驱，  
你用辉煌的光轮，  
装饰笑容满面的清晨，  
你要在朝阳初升的时候，  
在甜蜜的清晨，在空中赞美他——”  
2005年的3月8日在米兰是一个阴天，Cristiano第一次来到AC米兰的主场圣西罗。场前部署的时候，爵爷特意叮嘱：“小心KAKA，必要的时候战术犯规。”  
KAKA？真是一个奇怪的名字。  
在老特拉福德的时候，Cristiano第一次听说这个名字，心下暗自想。  
Rooney和他那个时候正在联系射门：“听说是因为他的弟弟小时候发不出他名字Ricardo，所以就简称他为KAKA，他全名太长了，简直和你有的一拼，你们葡萄牙语的取名就不能简练一点么？”  
回答他的是Cristiano的一角强力的抽射，把Rooney下半句：“KAKA在米兰可受欢迎了”给闷了回去。  
只有到达了圣西罗，他们才知道KAKA在这里岂止是受欢迎，要是意大利王室还存在，王子出巡的待遇也就不过如此了吧。巨幅的KAKA画像、名字牌还有声嘶力竭的KAKA之歌，KAKA入场的时候，观众席上的女球迷简直要昏厥了。  
而KAKA呢？  
他只是低头羞涩的微笑。  
的确那是个好看的过分的男人，即使挑剔如Cristiano也不得不说屏幕上的KAKA的杀伤力绝对不及他本人的十分之一，那样天赐的美貌经常会让不小心忽视了他可怕的场上实力。  
但是曼联不会掉以轻心，Cristiano。  
23’36，曼联6号Brown在KAKA拿到球之前，果断出腿，美貌的圣西罗王子在场上惊天一摔。  
40’37，KAKA射正被门将扑出，圣西罗王子手套下修长的手指摁过眉骨划过鼻梁，有一点小小懊恼的表情可爱的天怒人怨。  
41’55，Cristiano拿球，被Maldini近距离放铲，擦着赶过来的圣西罗王子，在地上后翻滚一周。  
头部、颈部、背部轮番摩擦过草地，钝痛让Cristiano坐在地上一下子反应不过来。  
美貌的圣西罗王子站在他的前面若无其事的扯着他那双黑色的手套，也许的刚刚的跑动，也许是刚刚的摩擦，或者是本来这双手套就不那么合手，Cristiano看见KAKA细白消瘦的一节手腕被他的拥有者摁回一片黑暗中。  
圣西罗王子距离他就不到一米，却挪开自己的视线朝着另一边低垂眼帘露出一个无辜的微笑，也不肯伸出他的金贵的手来拉他一把。  
也许他是对的，Cristiano可能会借力一把扯掉圣西罗王子的手套，让那双手像是刺破雾霭的阳光一样暴露在众人的眼里。  
可惜，这一天，阳光并没有投射在圣西罗。  
曼联的失意在米兰为他们的王子欢呼的声音中显得那样的微不足道。68’32米兰的进球，注定了曼联将铩羽而归。  
更可笑的是，曼联不仅输了一个球，还输了一颗心。

Cristiano已经不是05年那个才刚刚20岁什么都没经历过没见识过的小子了，他现在坐拥别墅美女豪车，享受这来自世界各个角落镁光灯和话筒的追捧。  
而曾经的圣西罗的王子殿下因为伤病在银河战舰光芒日渐黯淡。  
这就是竞技体育残忍的地方，没有人在意你曾经的光芒万丈没有在意你的辗转反侧，他们在意的是你的得分你的数据你的商业价值。Cristiano是一个喜聚不喜散的性格，但是他比任何人都知道天下没有不散的宴席，无论如何盛大的开幕都是一个曲终人散的结局，银河战舰上的所有人都只是在一个恰好的时间搭伴走过同一段旅程，有人半路上车也有人中途离去，银河战舰的旅程永不结束，不会为任何人例外。  
哪怕是六千万先生。  
美凌格远远比米兰的球迷来的苛刻。  
Cristiano拥抱着不知道是叫Kitty还是块Kylie的美女，女性柔软的躯体攀附在他的身上，他的脑海里闪过KAKA跪在草地上仰天祈祷的身影。  
“我们是去开个房间，还是去你家？”  
纤长的指甲隔着衣服划过他的胸膛，香水混合着酒精的气息让从不喝酒的Cristiano头脑渐渐热起来。  
“我家听起来是一个不错的主意。”

KAKA回到家，那栋别墅Cristiano极力推荐他买的别墅，那个时候他们都刚刚到达西班牙，在马德里一无所有举目无亲，除了钱。  
Cristiano自己还租着房子，却兴致勃勃的拉着KAKA去看他家附近的别墅，巧舌如簧的介绍那栋别墅有多么的棒，说的连卡洛琳都心动的要KAKA赶快买下那栋房子。  
可是现在这栋里Cristiano家只有400米——早上晨跑热身都不够的距离——的别墅安静犹如一个坟墓。  
卡洛琳不在家，这很好，意味着他不用和她争吵。  
也许是经年累月的伤病和银河战舰高频率的比赛，让他抽不出时间和精力与卡洛琳相处，曾经觉得很可爱的骄纵和任性现在看上去都是满满厌倦和疲惫。  
大约卡洛琳也是这么觉得的，所以她选择了离开，投向别人的怀抱。  
他们之间剩下的只有一纸薄薄的离婚协议和两个孩子的抚养权。  
这栋别墅的每一寸空气都让他觉得窒息。  
“爸爸？”客厅里面的灯光亮了，KAKA条件反射的微笑起来，他回头，看见5岁的Luca站在楼梯的上方揉着眼睛，“你回来了么？”  
“是的，我回来了，你想喝杯牛奶再继续睡觉么？


	2. Chapter 2

和Luca相处变得越来越艰难，更可怕的是这不是Luca的错。  
卢卡像是每一个5岁的孩子，是一个甜蜜的天使，或者是比一般的五岁的天使还要甜蜜。他装作对父母之间龃龉完全不知，对着卡洛琳和KAKA笑的同等甜美。他在KAKA怀里打滚，对着KAKA毫不犹豫的绽放他的笑颜，一派的天真黏人。  
但是在父亲的眼神错开的时候，那双和KAKA如出一辙的大眼睛里面流露的却是一种属于大小孩的成熟，他知道父亲和母亲之间发生了什么、他知道父亲身上发生了什么，他无能为力的时候，只能假借着自己的无辜，换取他父亲片刻的达不到眼睛深处的笑颜。  
这是KAKA的失败，是他做父亲的无能。  
这让这个家变得更加难以忍受，他就像是这个家里最大的败笔，一碗清水里面滴下去肮脏的血水。  
Luca舒舒服服的窝进被子里面，“爸爸，今天有晚安吻么？”  
“有的，我的天使。”就像加西莫多吻着埃斯梅拉达，又像埃里克吻着克里斯提娜。  
KAKA小心的给他的天使关上灯，把室温调高一度，小心的带上门，他不知道他的眼泪什么时候爬满他的脸颊，他的双腿像不再是自己的，他警告自己，不要在Luca的房间门口痛哭出声，不要在这个房子里面痛哭出声。  
他又一次拿起了车钥匙。

也许是夜风让急需发泄的两个人都冷静了一点，Cristiano在一个路口和Kitty来了一个长吻，Kitty闭着的眼睛，她长长的睫毛颤动着，像是怕冷一般，她似乎是感受到Cristiano注视她的眼神，咯咯的轻声笑起来，那双眼睛柔软的睁开，像是被吻醒的公主。  
那是一双棕的像蜜糖的眼睛，眼角微微下垂。  
Cristiano瞬间失去了继续的欲望，中断了这个充满着欲望的吻，他毫不怀疑，再吻下去，Kitty的手应该很快就会放到他的大腿上方十公分的位置，而他也在期待着这个。  
他真的期待么？  
“不继续么？”Kitty有点气喘吁吁，不解的看着Cristiano。  
“绿灯了。”  
“……”Kitty有点不虞的转过头，在肾上腺素褪下去才能真实体会到马德里富人区的夜晚的安静甚至是冷寂，寂寞顺着骨头爬上来吮吸的骨髓，但是月色又美化了这诡谲的沉默给时间万物勾勒一个柔和的轮廓。  
Kitty看着海潮顺着海岸线，冲刷着沙滩，低低吟唱万年不变的远古悲歌，突然心情又好起来了，她在做什么，她在和世界第一第二第三的Ronaldo先生纵情，这条蜿蜒的路像是要德古拉带着他心爱的女人回到400年前的城堡，Cristiano从来不带炮友回家，也许她就是薇诺娜是妮娜是克里斯汀……  
有一个白色的影子印入她的眼睛的时候，她以为那是一盏路灯，或者是一个遥远的海上岗亭，毕竟夜色那么暗，而Cristiano的车速又那么的快。可是那应当是一个人影，一个穿着白衬衫身量高挑的人。  
“是有个人站在沙滩上么？”Kitty不确定的问。  
“这边的沙滩是不允许下去的。”Cristiano漫不经心的回答。  
Kitty耸耸肩刚刚准备收回视线，突然她整个人向前冲去，她感受到一阵内脏被牵引被拉扯的恶心感，安全带勒的她肩膀很痛，而后她的头重重的撞在头枕上。  
Cristiano踩了急刹车。  
她非常不满的看着Cristiano——这个人在他们圈子里是以对姑娘们激情似火又体贴的不得了闻名的，这种让女士感到极其不舒服的急刹车一定不算在体贴的范围内，“Cris，你……”  
“你会开车么？”  
Kitty惊愕：“你说什么？”  
“你会开车么？有驾照么？”Cristiano Ronaldo皱起了眉毛，他的眉毛修的干净利落，皱起来的时候很有攻击性，看上去严肃又深沉，他没有等Kitty的回答，“车你开走，Kitty，你还来得及回酒吧再找一个人过夜。”然后他径自解开安全带下车。  
“Cristiano Ronaldo！你TM……”Kitty也打开门下车，她愤怒的喊着，看见Cristiano挽起袖子，顺着防护堤攀爬了一小段跳了下去，她身边只剩下一辆车，孤单的远光灯照着路边停着的另一辆车的车牌，“连名字都叫不对的，md，去他的Kitty，我是Kylie！”

裹杂着盐粒的海风刮到脸上咸涩又疼痛，可是KAKA很喜欢，这会让他想起巴西的海边。他曾经很喜欢游泳，无论是海边还是在游泳池。水的浮力把托起来，妥妥帖帖的包裹着他，像是在母亲的羊水里面，他恣意的放松自己——如果不是他在跳水的时候撞伤了脊椎，他会找一个游泳池一片能游泳的海，把自己交给水。  
他顺着防护堤爬下去的时候，他知道一切都错位了，他不应该这么做的，要是被人拍到，他将被妨碍社会治安或者是什么其他罪名被逮捕，他的合约会受影响，皇马那边也会有……可是他像是受到了蛊惑一般，走向这篇辽阔的海域。  
脚下的沙滩一点都不柔软，粗粝的沙子和石头把这片沙地折腾的很磨人，卡卡看着悬浮在海面上的月亮，冷淡又疏离，就如同是不再回应他的主，他把鞋子丢在防护堤下面了，他就一步步走向那一片潮起潮落之中，像是他的主在海的那边召唤他，像是水的那一侧是他出生的故乡。  
“爸爸，今天有晚安吻么？”Luca的声音出现在他的脑海里，“爸爸，你回来了么？”  
KAKA停住了，海浪亲吻着他的双足，又调皮的走开，“比起那种尴尬的笑，你这个样子还稍微好看一点。”  
是Cristiano的声音，“KAKA！Ricardo Izecson Dos Santos Leite！”  
KAKA不知道他究竟听见了还是没有听见，他究竟是用耳朵听见还是用灵魂听见了——

Cristiano看见路边停着的那辆车是KAKA的时候他下意识的踩了急刹车，而他脑海中的那辆车已经撞了上去，否则他的耳边怎么会出现刺破耳膜的声音，那个不知道叫Kitty还是Kylie的女人的声音在他脑海里尖叫，“是有个人站在沙滩上么？”“是有个人站在沙滩上么？”“是有个人站在沙滩上么？”  
他看见KAKA站在沙滩上，他平视着前方。他不知道是KAKA在风中发抖，还是自己跑动视线不平，他只有把KAKA抱了满怀才知道是自己的心脏跳动的幅度太大了，大的他和KAKA都在共振。  
“Cris？”KAKA的声音还是那样的平稳，和他在更衣室里面和Marcelo说话的时候并没有任何差别，“你怎么了？”  
Cristiano脑海里有他带着一点困惑的微笑的残影，他不敢想那个残影会不会差一点就要模糊他剩下的岁月。  
“Ricardo Izecson Dos Santos Leite，你可能就是个混蛋。”  
“Cris？”  
“你就不能承认你没有宠爱就活不下去的混蛋么？”Cristiano打断KAKA的话，他感觉自己的腿就像是灌了铁水，一个劲的往下坠，他拖着KAKA往后退了几步一起跌坐在沙滩上。  
“Cris，你勒的我很痛。”KAKA拍拍Cristiano胳膊，他被勒的很痛，他被摔的很痛，他的头很痛，他一点都不想这么痛，“而且我也没有没有宠爱就活不下去，你知道的，每个人都会有很艰难的时候……”  
“什么样的艰难开始让上帝之子自欺欺人？”Cristiano一下子松开手，没有支撑力的KAKA一下子向后仰去，好在KAKA迅速的伸手支撑住自己，细小的却锋利的贝壳在他手上留下一道血痕。  
“是伤病么？是皇马的压力么？是卡洛琳的出轨么？”Cristiano双手抱胸露出一个斜挑嘴角的冷笑，这个动作Cristiano做起来却像是要哭了一样，“还是承认你喜欢上我？喜欢我这没什么，世界上多的是人喜欢第一第二第三的Ronaldo先生——”  
“——可是让罗纳尔多先生喜欢的人可没有几个。”  
两个人几乎同时说出了下半句话。

你看就是这样，就算痛到极致，他也是这样云淡风轻。  
悲痛来的轰轰烈烈，而抑郁来的无声无息。甲胄之下的他布满裂纹，微笑遮掩了四分五裂的灵魂。  
他曾如流星飒沓，他曾如明月高洁，他曾如太阳热烈，Cristiano远比KAKA自己更加接受不了流星陨落、明月缺损、太阳遮蔽。  
那是他的少年不识爱恨一生的最心动。  
他把他的太阳摁在沙滩上。  
他的太阳需要被宠爱，需要很多很多的爱。

“一个太阳把另一个熄灭，  
宝剑和十字架都拿在一个人的手里。”


End file.
